Gareth Roberts
Gareth Roberts (né Gareth John Pritchard Roberts en 1968) est un écrivain (de romans et de bandes dessinées) et scénariste pour la télévision travaillant autant pour des comédies que des feuilletons (principalement Emmerdale et Springhill) ou Doctor Who. Les scénarios des Tardisodes ont tous été créés par Gareth Roberts. = Éditeur de bandes dessinées = Doctor Who Comics du Dixième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) *Blood and Tears *Fried Death *Bizarre Zero *Save the Humans! = Œuvres = Doctor Who *''Attack of the Graske'' *''The Shakespeare Code'' *''The Unicorn and the Wasp'' *''Planet of the Dead'' *''The Lodger'' *''Closing Time'' *''The Caretaker'' Virgin New Adventures *The Highest Science *Tragedy Day *Zamper Virgin Missing Adventures *The Romance of Crime *The English Way of Death *The Plotters *The Well-Mannered War BBC Ninth Doctor Adventures 100px|Only Human|link=Only Human BBC Tenth Doctor Adventures Quick Reads 100px|I am a Dalek|link=I am a Dalek Doctor Who Short Stories *Return of the Spiders (dans More Short Trips) *Special Occasions: 1. The Not-So-Sinister Sponge (avec Clayton Hickman, dans Short Trips and Side Steps Short Trips *The Brain of Socrates (dans Short Trips: The Muses) *What Has Happened to the Magic of Doctor Who? (dans Short Trips: Indefinable Magic) Big Finish Productions 100px|The One Doctor|link=The One Doctor 100px|Bang-Bang-A-Boom!|link=Bang-Bang-A-Boom! Doctor Who Yearbook *The Changeling Years (dans Doctor Who Yearbook 1994) *The Hungry Bomb (dans Doctor Who Yearbook 1995) Doctor Who Annual *Article: Inside the TARDIS (dans Doctor Who Annual 2006) *Doctor vs Doctor (dans Doctor Who Annual 2006) Doctor Who Storybook *The Cat Came Back (dans Doctor Who Storybook 2007) *The Body Bank (dans Doctor Who Storybook 2008) *Bing Bong (avec Clayton Hickman, dans Doctor Who Storybook 2008) Decalog *Vortex of Fear (dans Decalog 2: Lost Property) *Fegovy (dans Decalog 3: Consequences) Comics du Premier Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) *Operation Proteus Comics du Troisième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) *Target Practice Comics du Cinquième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) *The Lunar Strangers Comics du Septième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) *The Last Word Comics du Huitième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) *Doctor Who and the Nightmare Game, aussi paru dans The Flood Comics du Neuvième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) *The Love Invasion (avec Clayton Hickman) *A Groatsworth of Wit Comics du Dixième Docteur (Doctor Who Magazine) *The Lodger Doctor Who Magazine *Anti-Matter with Fries (dans Doctor Who Magazine Issue 199) *The Final Analysis (dans Doctor Who Magazine Issue 230, 231, 232 et 233) *Article: The Tomorrow People (dans Doctor Who Magazine Issue 280) *Article: Guess who? (dans Doctor Who Magazine Issue 322) *Article: Guess who? (dans Doctor Who Magazine Issue 327) Special *Plastic Millennium *The Seventh Segment Sarah Jane Adventures *Invasion of the Bane (avec Russell T Davies) *Revenge of the Slitheen *Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? *Secrets of the Stars *The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith *From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love (avec Clayton Hickman) *The Empty Planet *Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith (avec Clayton Hickman) Big Finish Productions The Audio Scripts *The One Doctor (dans The Audio Scripts: Volume Two) en:Gareth Roberts Catégorie:Auteurs Catégorie:Scénaristes Catégorie:Éditeurs de bandes dessinées